Lèvres closes au coeur ouvert
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: O.S indépendant du point de vue d'Hisoka où la tendresse est de mise ! Pour une fois, Tsuki n'est pas là alors profitez-en ! Lorsque l'auteure est dans sa période de mignonnitude... Me tuez pas ! xD Bonne lecture et laissez vos impressions surtout !


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici une petite histoire bien mignonne car je suis dans ma période sensible... TASUKETE ! Mes chéries yaoistes ne me tuez pas pitié ! Bonne lecture et reviews please ! *yeux de chibi larmoyants*

* * *

Lèvres closes au cœur ouvert

_Au fond de ces yeux débordants de larmes_

_La lune pâle tombe silencieusement en morceaux._

Je viens de me réveiller d'un autre cauchemar. Tsuzuki n'est pas dans la chambre. Etrange, lui qui dort comme un loir d'habitude. Je tends alors l'oreille, tout est silencieux, pas un bruit ne trouble la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle nous nous trouvons pour cette nuit. Nous venons de finir une mission particulièrement éprouvante et malgré sa mort, Muraki continu de me hanter…

_Sans le moindre bruit, _

_Ce monde étincelant disparait doucement dans les ténèbres. _

_Pendant le compte à rebours, _

_Courant sans but dans l'obscurité, _

_Je rencontrerais ensuite un temps nouveau, et maintenant…_

J'ai froid et le silence m'angoisse de plus en plus. Il n'est pas naturel. Tsuzuki… Où es-tu ? Je me sens… mal sans toi. Je marche dans les pièces que nous avons louer. L'atmosphère gelée et pesante me fait souffrir au point de m'étouffer. Mon cœur est lourd, je suffoque…

_Dans la clarté de la lune, les sombres ailes blessées_

_Luisent majestueusement en prenant leur envol._

_Maintenant, ce baisé écarlate a trouvé son__chemin jusqu'à mon cœur,_

_Et rejoindra bientôt mes rêves…_

Le salon, je vacille et mes forces m'abandonnent. Je voudrai tant… Appeler, crier ton nom pour que tu me reviennes. Je me sens faiblir, je m'écroule. Le sol est froid, la fenêtre est ouverte mais je ne sens pas la caresse du vent nocturne sur ma peau.

_Call my name, au fond de tes yeux remplis de larmes amères,_

_Les ténèbres ont pris la place de ton sourire. _

_Te créant une personnalité insondable._

Des bruits de pas que je connais si bien glissent dans mes oreilles et très vite, des bras puissants mais si doux lorsqu'ils m'effleurent, m'entourent et me ramènent contre un torse familier pour mettre si souvent blottit contre lui.

_Un cri desséché de ton cœur qui se brise en mille morceaux franchit à grand peine tes lèvres gercées._

_Call my name ! Come along with me ! _

_Noir ou Blanc ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. _

_Prends ma main et sors de la prison de tes cauchemars._

Je n'écoute alors pas vraiment tes mots, juste le son de ta voix m'apaise alors que la chaleur de ton corps me réchauffe. Le sommeil me fuit cependant toujours alors que tu me ramène dans la chambre. Tu sais me surprendre et cette fois ne fait pas exception. Au lieu de me recoucher dans mon lit, tu t'assois sur le sien et quelques minutes plus tard, je suis allongé entre les draps et lové entre tes bras…

_Pourquoi hantent-ils les rêves d'un ange ? _

_Akatsuki no Hikari…_

_Saignent les étoiles devant ton agonie. _

_Tu te coupes, je saigne au lieu de pleurer sur ta fragilité qui ne me déplait aucunement._

Ta force, je la sens. Tes muscles forts roulent sous la peau pâle à l'image des dunes de sable blanc du désert. Une puissance destructrice. Je me rappel encore très bien la fois où tu t'es laissé aller à la colère. J'ai eu peur. Pas de toi mais de tes pouvoirs. J'ai aussi eu peur pour toi. Je déteste te voir blessé, bien que l'on soit des Shinigamis… Ton sang coulant sur ta peau me fait bien plus mal qu'une lame déchirant ma propre chair.

_Toi, que je connais depuis si longtemps._

_Pour éclairer ma vie solitaire, c'est toi, mon ange que j'ai choisi. _

_Avançons épaule contre épaule et main dans la main. _

_Jamais tu ne t'échapperas de mon étreinte._

Je me blotti contre toi comme un chaton. Je sais que tu ne me quittes pas de tes prunelles améthyste. Tu dois sourire de mon comportement. Avant, je me serai rebiffé mais je n'y fais plus attention. Tu ne fais que me prouver ton affection même par ces petites taquineries. Je ne veux pas m'échapper de ton étreinte où je me sens si à ma place.

_Je t'en empêcherai car je tiens plus à toi qu'a ma propre existence._

_Celle-ci ne vaut pas la veine d'être vécue si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. _

_Seul ton sourire peut soigner mon corps épuisé par les combats. _

_Call my name !_

Mon nom que tu murmures si doucement au creux de mon oreille me fait frémir. J'aime ta voix lorsqu'elle se fait caressante. Tu le sais et tu en joues. Tu joues de moi, oui. Mais pas pour me torturer, au contraire. Tu veux que je m'ouvre, que je m'abandonne à toi. Je…

_Au beau milieu d'un jeu des ténèbres… _

_Yami no Game… _

_Je te suivrai où tu le désir. _

_Regardes moi seulement et donnes-moi ton sourire, _

_Petit ange que je vénère de toutes mes forces…_

Tu relèves ma tête pour que je regarde ton visage. Tu es tellement beau que je ne peux que rougir du regard passionné que tes prunelles mauves me jettent. Tes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire amoureux.

- Qu'as-tu mon cœur, je te trouble encore après tout ce temps ?

Tu souris davantage alors que es joues chauffent. Tu as raison. Tu me trouble malgré ces années passées à tes côtés. Je n'y peux rien, tu me fascines. Tsuzuki. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel romantique mais j'en ai tellement envie…

- Embrasse-moi…

Tu me regarde surpris avant de faire ce que je te demande. C'est si rare lorsque je te demande une preuve, un geste de cet amour qui nous lient. Tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu les prends en otage, les mordille, les lèche… Je fonds. Passant mes bras autour de ton cou pour caresser ta buque de mes doigts, je réponds à cette preuve aimante. Bien que l'air vient à nous manquer, je ne me détache pas de toi pour autant. Les yeux dans les yeux…

- Je t'aime.

Tu souris, heureux de mes mots. Je ferme les yeux et lâche un soupir à la sensation de tes lèvres sur ma gorge comme un vampire. Si tu en étais un… Finalement, je serai une victime plus que consentante. Une petite morsure, un suçon. Tu ne vas plus me lâcher. J'en suis heureux, mon ange aux ailes noires.

Fin

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Tsuzuki : Trop beau !

Hisoka : Ouais, ça change de d'habitude !

Moi : *grand sourire* Merci ! J'avais envie d'être gentille ^^ en espérant que cela vous a plus !

Hisoka : Et c'est qui les prochains ?

Moi : Deux certains démons...


End file.
